Moonlight
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: {AR} Yuugao dan Hayate dihubungkan melalui pedang. Ironis, pedang mengingatkan Yuugao pada kematiannya. Dipertemukan kembali setelah tiga tahun, dalam keadaan di mana Yuugao harus menghentikan sang sinar bulan. Sanggup kah Yuugao menyaksikan kekasihnya mati sekali lagi? [prekuel Moonflower]


**Disclaimer:** NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fiksi penggemar ini (kecuali kepuasan setelah memenuhi target pribadi)

 **Alternate Reality!** **(** masih berhubungan dengan Moonflower **)**

.

* * *

 **MOONLIGHT**

* * *

.

.

"Aku dengar kau adalah mantan dari kesatuan ANBU."

Uzuki Yuugao tahu hal sejenis ini dapat kapan saja disinggung kepadanya.

Sebagai ANBU, ia terlatih menjadi pasukan berani mati, yang tak akan ragu menghancurkan diri jika gagal dalam misi, agar musuh tidak mengambil informasi apapun darinya. Namun begitu ia memutuskan untuk mundur dari kesatuan, seolah menggugurkan segala prinsipnya. Berbeda dengan Hatake Kakashi, senior yang menjadi panutannya, ia meninggalkan kesatuan bukan karena merasa bahwa jalan sebagai ANBU terlalu gelap baginya, tetapi disebabkan oleh peristiwa kelam dalam hidupnya yang membuatnya tak sanggup untuk bertarung lagi, bahkan hanya untuk memegang pedang.

Perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4 tidak dapat terelakkan, sementara dirinya dengan kemampuan yang telah diakui, justru memilih membantu tim medis daripada memperkuat aliansi di medan pertempuran. Meskipun semua divisi sedang kekurangan tenaga, tetap tidak membuatnya tergerak.

Baginya bersiaga di pos medis adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Selama menjalani pelatihan ANBU, ia mempelajari tubuh manusia secara rinci, jadi ia memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup mengenai anatomi. Teknik khususnya juga dibutuhkan untuk menyimpan informasi dari para _shinobi_ elite yang gugur dalam perang, di antaranya mereka yang memiliki _kekkei genkai_ , menyegel jasad-jasad itu ke dalam gulungan untuk dikirimkan kepada desa yang bersangkutan.

"Hayate…?" gumamnya pilu setelah mendapati ledakan tidak jauh dari tenda medis.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata gelap Hayate. Tatapan itu tidak benar-benar kosong, ia tahu Hayate juga tengah memandangnya. Seakan Hayate tidak mati selama ini, dan sekarang telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bahkan kantung matanya yang menghitam masih tampak sama.

Kakinya melangkah lunglai melihat Hayate berbalik pergi, meninggalkan kepanikan di sekitarnya atas gulungan yang dicuri. Semua bergerak, dari melapor ke markas, sampai menyelamatkan korban yang terluka atas penyerangan Hayate. Sedangkan dirinya masih terdiam dengan pandangan hampa.

"Aku memperhatikan wajah para penyerang. Aku yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah _jounin_ Konoha … Gekkou Hayate."

Yuugao tersentak mendengar nama itu dilisankan oleh Haruno Sakura, rekannya dalam pos yang sama. Kendati ia sudah menyaksikan sosok itu dengan kedua matanya sendiri, seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan kepastian atas apa yang dilihatnya, seakan meyakinkannya bahwa itu bukan sekadar halusinasi di tengah kerinduannya yang mendalam. Jadi benar Hayate, penglihatannya tidak keliru.

"Aku juga akan ikut. Kemampuan pengobatan dan bertarungku telah meningkat, kita akan lebih berpeluang sukses dalam misi ini." Sakura berujar setelah Sukui—selaku pemimpin dalam pos medis—memberikan misi kepada Yokaze dan Iou yang memiliki kemampuan menyegel mayat untuk mengejar para pencuri gulungan.

Sukui berterima kasih atas niat baik Sakura sebelum berbalik kepada wanita berkuncir kuda di sisinya yang lain, "Yuugao … aku ingin kau ikut. Aku tahu kau bukan bagian dari pasukan tempur. Tapi _shinobi_ tipe sensor sangat dibutuhkan untuk melacak musuh. Saat ini hanya kau—"

"Mustahil. Aku tidak bisa!"

"Yuugao- _san_?" Sakura menggumam tak mengerti lantaran Yuugao mendadak histeris.

"Ini keadaan darurat, jelaskan alasanmu!" Sukui tak menerima penolakan.

"Orang itu … Gekkou Hayate … adalah kekasihku."

Mereka terdiam dalam satu pemikiran, apakah Yuugao akan baik-baik saja jika menerima misi ini. Menilik Yuugao yang biasanya tenang dan cenderung kurang ekspresif, kini tampak terguncang, tentu keadaan ini membuat luapan emosinya menjadi kurang terkendali. Tetapi satu hal yang mereka yakini, Yuugao adalah wanita yang kuat. Riwayatnya dalam ANBU sudah cukup untuk membuktikannya.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, Yuugao. Meski begitu, kau bagian dari misi ini."

"Sukui- _san_ …," lirih Sakura.

"Ini memang kejam, aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk mencegah timbulnya korban di pihak kita, kita membutuhkan intelijen sebanyak mungkin. Dengan begitu, nyawa kita juga akan tertolong. Sekarang pergilah, ini adalah perintah."

* * *

.

.

" _Kau sudah semakin berkembang."_

" _Lumayan, kan? Sekarang aku bisa mengalahkan 1 dari 2 orang."_

" _Enak saja, ini lebih mirip dengan pertarungan 1 lawan 3."_

" _Itu karena kau menguasai teknik transparansi. Tapi tunggu saja, aku akan segera melampauimu."_

" _Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu berlatih dengan keras agar kau tidak bisa melampauiku."_

 _Hayate selalu mampu menangkis pedangnya. Yuugao menaksir dan menantikan kelengahan Hayate. Dalam pemilihan waktu yang dirasa tepat, tanpa ragu ia mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat._

 _Namun hasil perhitungannya tidak mengenai sasaran, sosok Hayate menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Mengedarkan pandangan dengan waspada, langkah pendek-pendeknya terhenti ketika merasakan colekan di belakang kepalanya. Kemudian wujud pria itu perlahan muncul kembali di balik punggungnya._

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melampauiku semudah itu."_

 _Ia berbalik dan menemukan wajah Hayate yang tengah tersenyum._

" _Karena aku akan melindungimu."_

.

Menguraikan rambut panjangnya yang diikat tinggi, menanggalkan seragam medis, Yuugao tidak dapat mundur dari misi. Namun berhadapan dengan Hayate sebagai musuh, baginya tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Hayate dikomando untuk mencuri gulungan berisi jasad _shinobi_ elite, sedangkan ia mendapatkan perintah untuk mengejarnya—menghentikannya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya jika tangannya selalu gemetar kala menyentuh pedang.

"Mereka bergerak mengelilingi hampir semua medan peperangan, menuju ke hutan di depan arah jam dua."

"Jika kita memutar kita dapat mencegat mereka," sahut Yokaze.

Target pengejaran—Hayate dan dua musuh lainnya—sudah menghapus jejak mereka. Merupakan keputusan tepat telah mengikutsertakan Yuugao yang termasuk handal melacak keberadaan mereka berkat kemampuan sensornya.

"Gekkou Hayate adalah seorang ahli teknik pedang di Konoha. Dia juga ahli dalam menggunakan _jutsu_ transparasi. Dia sangat berbakat."

Sebelum terlibat dalam pertempuran, akan lebih baik bila mereka mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka. Mengingat Yuugao begitu mengenal salah seorang di antara target, informasi yang baru saja diutarakan sangat membantu dalam misi ini.

"Kita harus menghindari pertempuran jarak dekat."

* * *

.

.

Yuugao belum mampu mengambil satu tindakan pun ketika Hayate ada dalam jangkau pandangnya. Masih tergeming saat rekannya Iou tumbang karena sabetan pedang Hayate. Menghampiri tubuh Iou yang terkapar, dalam waktu yang sama Hayate menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku…."

Hayate berusaha menguasai tubuhnya yang ia sadari terkadang bergerak di luar kontrol darinya. Jelas karena raganya saat ini bukan sungguh-sungguh miliknya. Langkahnya terayun pasti, mengikis jarak dengan wanita yang sejatinya teramat ia rindukan itu.

"Saat ini aku adalah musuh Konoha … dan juga musuhmu. Jadi aku ingin kau menghentikanku."

Hayate pun tak sanggup melawan gerak tangannya yang terangkat hendak mengayunkan pedangnya kepada Yuugao. Tangannya gemetar mencengkeram pedang yang sudah terhunus, siap untuk menyabetkannya kepada siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu—ku mohon!" pintanya kepada Yuugao dengan segenap hati.

"Yuugao- _san_ , terima ini!"

Yuugao belum sedikit pun mengalihkan atensinya dari Hayate yang semakin mendekat manakala ia menerima operan pedang dari Yokaze. Namun hal yang tidak diinginkannya kembali muncul begitu ia menyentuh pedang. Bayang-bayang saat Sandaime Hokage mengumumkan gugurnya Hayate. Saat dengan matanya sendiri ia menemukan Hayate dalam keadaan tewas di luar benteng Kikyo, berlumuran darah dengan luka menganga di dada. Bagaimana tubuh itu mendingin dengan bekas sabetan yang kentara. Pada akhirnya tubuhnya kembali menggigil, tangannya gemetaran, tak sanggup menghunuskan pedang yang kini tergeletak di tanah.

"Bunuh aku, Yuugao!"

"Aku tidak bisa…."

Yuugao berusaha mengembalikan kekuatan tangan kanannya yang seakan lumpuh secara tiba-tiba. Bukannya merasa lebih baik, ia justru memilih untuk berlari menghindari Hayate yang terus mengejarnya dengan pedang terhunus.

"Yuugao!"

Mendengar namanya diserukan oleh Hayate, Yuugao berbalik. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dalam keterkejutan, melihat Hayate melompat untuk menyabetnya. Terjadi begitu cepat, ia kira tak akan mampu untuk menghindar. Tetapi seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai Yokaze mengorbankan diri dengan menjadi tameng untuknya, yang kemudian terluka karena serangan Hayate yang tak terkontrol.

Hayate berbalik pergi, Yuugao tahu kalau pria itu hanya tak ingin melukainya sehingga memilih untuk menghindar. Di tengah pikirannya yang berkecamuk, perhatiannya teralih kepada rekan-rekannya yang terluka dan tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan misi. Ia merasa bersalah, terlebih kepada Yokaze yang berkorban untuk melindunginya. Pun ia hanya dapat melihat ketika mereka menyegel dua target lainnya, sedangkan dirinya memilih menjadi pengecut yang tak berdaya hanya untuk mengunuskan pedang.

* * *

.

.

" _Di sana!"_

 _Yuugao mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan cepat, sosok Hayate yang tembus pandang kembali tampak dengan nyata._

" _Menakjubkan. Hokage-sama saja mengakui jutsu transparansiku."_

" _Tapi dengan kemampuan sensorisku dan teknik pedangku, aku lah yang terpilih untuk masuk ke dalam kesatuan ANBU."_

 _Sekali lagi Yuugao menantang beradu pedang, hingga miliknya terpelanting jauh, belum mampu menandingi teknik Hayate._

" _Tapi kau masih lemah."_

" _Aku hampir mendekatimu," sungut Yuugao dengan tangan terlipat di dada._

 _Hayate tersenyum dengan tatapan melembut. Yuugao masih diam di tempat ketika Hayate beringsut maju untuk mendekapnya._

" _Seharusnya aku turut bahagia … karena kekuatanmu sudah diakui."_

 _Yuugao kurang siap menerima pelukan Hayate yang tiba-tiba. Dengan pipi bersemu merah, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Hayate. Bahu Hayate yang tegap begitu pas menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menghangat._

" _Tapi setelah ini, misi yang dilimpahkan padamu akan sangat berisiko, jauh lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Ku mohon, aku ingin agar kau lebih berhati-hati."_

.

"Yuugao- _san_ , mau ke mana?"

Langkah Yuugao tertahan. Ia yang berniat meninggalkan misi, dihentikan oleh Sakura. Seharusnya tidak sulit jika ia bergerak cepat tanpa berbalik lagi. Namun ia malah bercerita banyak mengenai Hayate.

"Hayate tidak mengubah rutenya. Jadi kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan."

Sakura memandang sendu punggung Yuugao yang dingin. Sebagai sesama wanita, lebih kurang ia dapat mengerti. Tetapi ia tidak mau Yuugao melarikan diri. Hayate hanya ingin dihentikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggenggam _katana_ lagi. Aku dan Hayate dihubungkan melalui pedang. Menyedihkan, pedang mengingatkanku pada kematiannya."

Pedang yang telah menghubungkan Yuugao dengan Gekkou Hayate, pria yang hingga kini masih ia anggap sebagai kekasih. Hayate yang melatihnya _kenjutsu_ , teknik pedang yang menjadi andalannya, hingga ia terpilih untuk bergabung dalam kesatuan ANBU. Dari rekan berlatih yang membuat keduanya mengasah kemampuan bersama-sama, dan memungkinkan untuk bertemu setiap harinya, mampu menumbuhkan benih cinta di antara dirinya dan Hayate. Bergerak begitu saja, mengalir dengan tenang, bak mengikuti aliran sungai, saat keduanya sepakat untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sungguh ironis, pedang juga lah yang mengingatkannya kepada kematian Hayate yang tragis, kendati tiga tahun telah berselang, di saat seharusnya ia sudah mampu untuk merelakan, juga melupakan segala dendamnya. Ia masih belum percaya Hayate akan meninggal terlalu cepat mendahuluinya, meskipun kekasihnya itu pergi dengan cara terhormat.

Hanya ada satu hal yang patut disyukuri, Hayate tidak akan tersiksa lagi dengan batuk kronis yang sudah menahun dideritanya.

Dulu ia pernah bertekad untuk membalaskan dendam Hayate. Cara yang digunakannya untuk mengenang Hayate, ia bertarung dan terus bertarung, mengambil misi dengan membabi buta. Tetapi ketika pertempuran berakhir, ketika ia hanya sendiri berselimut sepi, segenap emosinya mengerucut tipis hingga topeng ketegarannya hancur berkeping-keping. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa pembunuh Hayate berasal dari desa yang beraliansi dengan Konoha. Sungguh ia tak lagi memiliki harapan untuk dapat memenuhi janjinya—sumpah yang ia ikrarkan di hadapan tugu memorial di mana nama Gekkou Hayate terukir sebagai pahlawan desa.

"Yuugao- _san_ …."

"Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyaksikan dirinya mati sekali lagi?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi … dan meninggalkan rekan kita yang terluka."

Yuugao berbalik, mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya dengan keyakinan penuh. Ada tekad yang memancar dengan begitu kuat dari gadis musim semi tersebut. Ia setidaknya ingin memilikinya lagi dalam dirinya, namun semua itu seakan menguap sepeninggal Hayate dari hidupnya.

"Aku sedikit mengerti perasaan yang kau rasakan saat ini. Aku juga … bahkan tidak bisa berjuang demi orang yang aku cintai. Tapi kau harus terus melangkah maju."

"Sakura…."

"Kakashi- _sensei_ berkata, _jutsu_ ini tidak bisa dimaafkan, bermain dengan orang yang sudah mati, bermain-main dengan kenangan kita pada mereka. Aku juga merasakan hal itu."

Yuugao menengadah ke langit, menemukan bulan penuh yang tampak kemerahan. Malam itu, bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit.

* * *

.

.

" _Ini terlalu berbahaya. Dia bahkan bisa menandingi Kakashi-senpai."_

 _Yuugao harap Hayate dapat menolak misi itu. Memata-matai seorang Yakushi Kabuto teramat berisiko. Kabuto adalah peserta ujian chuunin yang diduga sebagai mata-mata dari Orochimaru, yang sebelumnya telah menewaskan tiga rekannya dari kesatuan ANBU, bahkan Sandaime Hokage tidak menyangkal bahwa mereka dibunuh dengan begitu mudahnya._

" _Harus ada orang yang melakukannya. Dengan jutsu pelacakku, aku adalah kandidat yang cocok."_

 _Memang benar harus ada yang mencari jawaban atas penyebab di balik itu semua, motif yang sebenarnya dari orang-orang yang meresahkan desa. Dan ia juga tidak meragukan kemampuan Hayate, namun ia tidak dapat menghalau perasaan cemas yang meremas hatinya._

" _Tapi—"_

" _Aku berangkat."_

 _Melihat Hayate yang berlari semakin jauh di depannya, seolah magnetik, kaki Yuugao turut terpacu di belakangnya. Merasakan dirinya tak berlari sendirian, Hayate berhenti dan lekas berbalik, menyambut Yuugao yang meraihnya dengan napas terengah. Bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat sang kekasih mengejarnya._

" _Panggil saja namaku, Hayate … dan aku pasti akan datang." Masih dengan napas yang terputus-putus, Yuugao berkata, "Jika keadaan bertambah gawat, jika kau membutuhkanku, aku bersumpah akan menyelamatkanmu."_

 _Hayate menatap lengkung bulan sabit yang menggantung di ujung cakrawala, berteman awan-awan tipis yang menyembunyikan bintang, tampak di antara puncak-puncak gunung nun jauh di sana._

" _Kalau begitu ayo kita bersumpah. Di bawah bulan sebagai saksinya … aku bersumpah padamu, dan kau bersumpah padaku … jika kita akan saling mencintai di atas segalanya, dan saling melindungi."_

 _Hayate yang memandangnya dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu cerah, menjadi hal terakhir yang dapat dikenang dengan indah oleh Yuugao._

.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Yuugao memenuhi keinginan Hayate untuk menghadangnya. Setelah menguatkan hatinya, membulatkan tekadnya, _katana_ kembali tersampir di punggungnya. Tak ada lagi air mata yang bercucuran, atau tangan yang gemetar ketakutan, jiwanya sudah mantap. Hayate membutuhkannya, ia tidak boleh lagi melangkah ke belakang.

" _Arigatou_ …." Tatapan hampa Hayate melembut.

Bersama-sama menghunuskan pedang, Yuugao dan Hayate saling menyerang. Menggunakan jurus yang sama, _mikazuki no mai_ —tarian bulan—keduanya bertarung dengan sengit. Masing-masing menyerang tanpa ragu, melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, satu per satu _bunshin_ tersabet meninggalkan asap tipis. Mendekat dan semakin dekat, hingga sorot sendu mereka bertemu.

" _Oborozukiyo_!"

Yuugao menerjang Hayate dengan jurus malam terang bulannya. Ia tidak bisa membuang waktu, atau Hayate akan lebih tersiksa jika terlalu lama berada di bawah kekang musuh Konoha. Serangannya meninggalkan sabetan di dada Hayate, yang kemudian dengan cepat kembali pulih seperti semula.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, kau sudah semakin baik." Hayate tetap merasakan sakit di dadanya, kendati tubuhnya seharusnya sudah mati.

"Tapi bukan untuk melawanmu." Yuugao memegangi lengannya yang terluka, "Aku menyesal … membuat sumpah itu."

"Kau tidak seharusnya—" Mendadak Hayate kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya. Nyeri hebat menyerang kepalanya. Seperti ada suara-suara yang memanggil dalam benaknya, memberinya komando. Kesadarannya direnggut, membuatnya berbalik menyerang Yuugao tanpa kendali dari dirinya.

Hayate melesat dengan cepat, menyerang sasaran tunggalnya hingga terpojok di batang pohon. Yuugao tak ada peluang untuk menghindar, terpikir pedang Hayate telah menikam perutnya. Sama halnya dengan pedangnya yang menusuk dada Hayate tepat di jantung. Ia akan segera menyusul Hayate.

Menunduk, didapatinya pedang Hayate menancap di pohon, hampir mengenai dirinya. Sulit dipercaya jika Hayate tidak sengaja membuat serangannya meleset.

"Ini menyedihkan, tapi … aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Hayate tersenyum lemah, memandang Yuugao yang terpaku dengan mata sayunya yang nyaris menutup, " _Sayonara_ , Yuugao…."

Yuugao belum berkutik ketika tubuh Hayate terjatuh ke tanah, disambut oleh Sakura yang datang bersama tim penyegel. Kakinya melemas, namun ia masih sanggup berdiri dengan tegak.

Melihat jasad Hayate yang sudah diamankan, ia hanya berharap kekasihnya dapat istirahat dengan tenang setelah ini, tanpa terikat urusan dunia lagi. Hatinya menjadi lebih lapang sekarang, karena pada akhirnya Hayate melindunginya, seperti sumpah yang pernah diikrarkan padanya.

"Terima kasih … dan … selamat tinggal … Hayate…."

.

" _Bulan selalu berubah bentuk. Sebuah janji yang dibuat pada sesuatu seperti itu pasti tak akan tetap."_

" _Inilah bagaimana pria melihat bulan. Entah apapun bentuk dan sebutannya, bulan tetaplah bulan. Hal itu tidak akan berubah."_

.

* * *

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah perang dunia keempat, perbaikan bangunan masih terlihat di beberapa bagian Konoha, termasuk benteng Kikyo yang menjadi tempat favorit Yuugao untuk mengisi kegemarannya—memandang bulan.

Rambut panjangnya terayun-ayun diterbangkan angin, seirama dengan ujung gaun putih gadingnya yang sepanjang lutut. Kepalanya masih terangkat, menatap bulan sabit yang tampak seperti sebuah senyuman. Bintang bertaburan, mempercantik langit malam yang sangat ia suka.

"Kau dan gaun putihmu bisa menakuti warga."

Yuugao mengulum senyum, "Calon _hokage_ sepertimu ternyata masih memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk mengurusi hal semacam ini…," sahutnya tanpa menengok ke belakang, yang mana di balik tubuhnya berdiri sesosok pria bermasker, "— _nee_ , _Senpai_?"

Ia menoleh mendapati pria berambut perak itu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan yang masuk saku celana.

"Lain kali kenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal, musim dingin sudah dekat."

Sebetulnya ia tidak merasa _one piece_ yang dikenakannya terlalu terbuka, panjangnya selutut dan lengannya sesiku. Ia pun tidak kedinginan mengenakannya di musim gugur ini, "Sepertinya _Senpai_ yang butuh minuman hangat."

"Hm? Kau mau mentraktirku?"

"Boleh untuk kali ini. Tapi _Senpai_ harus menggantinya setelah dilantik menjadi _hokage_."

Pria di sampingnya terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak yakin akan terpilih, tapi ku rasa tidak akan rugi menerima tawaranmu."

Mantan seniornya di kesatuan ANBU itu turun dari atap mendahuluinya. Ia memandang bulan sekali lagi sebelum menyusul langkah pendek-pendek itu.

Gekkou, sinar bulan.

Ia tidak benar-benar kehilangan Hayate karena bulan masih memancarkan sinarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END [** 26.12.2015 **]  
A/N:** Ini lebih seperti menceritakan kembali isi animenya, dengan diubah sedikit di sana sini, jadi bukan milik saya, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Saya sekedar menulis yang ingin saya baca.

 **Terima kasih ^/_\^**


End file.
